C20H25N30
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: Go ahead. Take a tablet. It'll do you some good (or harm). oOo Onesided!WaluigiXLuigi. Warnings for drug use, strong language. oOo


**_** _Oh hey I wrote a story. It's derpy. But I'm proud of it. To write this, I listened to C20H25N30 (by Planty-P featuring Galaco NEO and also what this story is titled after) and Echo (by Crusher-P featuring Megpoid English), two really good songs I recommend. But this isn't a Vocaloid fic, it's a Mario fic.  
><strong>

**This was originally going to be the last chapter of Collection, and while it may get more reads there, I think it's worthy enough to stand on its own. So. You know that I like actual reviews on what I can work on or what typos or grammar errors I missed. Anything else runs off my back, really. Enjoy. ****

* * *

><p><em>Ready? Ready now?<em>

His thin body shivered in anticipation, pouring small tablets from a bottle onto the table. He used to gawk at how they glittered in what little moonlight came in through the window, round blessings that were barely bigger than his fingertips. Lately, however, they were just as appealing as daily cereal – they weren't the best thing in the world, but they were still a necessity to get through the harsh hours to follow.

(The big difference was that cereal was good for you, obviously.)

He counted the number of tablets that had spilled onto the small napkin, sighing as he tilted the bottle over it again and tapped until a few more fell out. That brought the total to eight tablets.

Boy, this was probably going to kill him.

One by one, he plucked up each pill and popped them into his mouth, taking a small sip of water to help wash them down (not that he really needed to, but he felt that it helped to get the buzz into his system quicker). When he swallowed the last one, he slowly stood from his chair and sighed.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. Nine at night.

His eyes wandered back down to his hands, fingers twitching against the chipped wooden edge of his table. He felt his stomach begin to churn, slightly growling in hunger for something other than pills and water.

He didn't care. He didn't care in one bit.

_It's starting, it's starting!_

The edge of his vision started to get fuzzy. Shuffling to the stairs, he hunched over slightly as he began to feel dizzy. _Damn, if that stuff isn't working quickly tonight_.

He took the stairs two at a time, staggering into his room with a small whine. He grabbed the side of the door, throwing it behind him, wincing at the slam and the sound of something falling off a shelf a little bit down the hallway.

Said sounds brought two small orbs into his view. His breathing quickened, he found himself sliding against the door onto the carpet, hugging and quietly humming to himself.

_It's here, it's here! Where is he?_

With one last swirling feeling in his head, he went completely limp on the floor, wide eyes staring at the ceiling in horror, as if he were witnessing an attack from a vicious monster.

The dark shadows of his room slowly faded into a calming blue sky, wispy white clouds crawled out from behind the green leaves of the surrounding trees.

He crossed his hands over his chest and smiled. This was peaceful, beautiful...just what he needed.

From beside him, he heard the sweet sound of small laughter. He rolled his head to the side, finding himself staring into irises that were ever similar in color to the sky he had previously been gazing at.

"Is this all we're going to do today? Just lay here and watch the clouds come in?" His companion asked, running his hand through his hat-mussed, chocolate hair.

"I figured it'd be nice. It's been ages since I've felt this relaxed."

The other man giggled, "Waluigi, you work too hard. Your little schemes and bomb-tinkering can always wait a little while."

"I wish I could convince myself that," Waluigi scoffed, "but there's always so much to do. If I lollygag even the smallest bit, it'll pile up on me."

The pout he got in response sent his heart aflutter, "But what about spending time with me? Would you put your work before me?"

"No, no, of course not, baby."

His partner rolled onto his side, facing away from the taller, "Humph."

Rolling his eyes, Waluigi scooted closer, "Luigi, don't ignore me. I wub yoo." He cooed, gently grabbing the green clothed shoulder.

Luigi's laugh filled the air with short music again, "What was that?" the Italian questioned, rolling back to give Waluigi a questioning look.

"Me saying I love you," Waluigi winked, "and this is the part where you kiss me for it."

The rose dusting on Luigi's face was the final touch to this calming artwork the two were lying in. His eyes darted around the small clearing, seemingly looking for anyone who might barge in and interrupt. A few moments later, confirming that they wouldn't be bothered, his eyes locked back with Waluigi's.

"Okie dokie," he grinned, motioning his partner closer with a gesture of his hand, "come here."

Eagerly, Waluigi wriggled closer, bringing his bony leg over the shorter's fuller body. Bringing his arm over the other's, his thumb brushed against the fabric of his shirt – soft as ever (kind of like his carpet). He couldn't help but grin as he brought himself to hover over Luigi, lowering his head to his.

There was a pause, a moment of silence washing over the two. Waluigi felt himself getting lost in that loving gaze he dreamed of almost every night. He had to stand back and admire it, he felt it was something of a world wonder. A miracle. The euphoric feeling that ran through his chest and into his stomach almost made him want to cry.

Waluigi began to close his eyes, noticing that Luigi began to do the same. His lips, chapped from his constant biting them, slightly parted and gently pressed against the other man's smoother lips. He kept his eyes closed, lost in this idyllic state of just _being_ with the only other person who made him feel wholesome, _alive._

Waluigi wanted this kiss to keep going. Forever. But he felt it appropriate to pull away and give Luigi some space, rubbing his nose against the other's before slowly rolling onto the other side of the green clad and back onto the grass.

His eyes still closed, Waluigi rested his hands under his head, "Ah, I love you, mon cher."

Luigi's response was a small grunt. He was probably tired, dozing off beside him...

"If we could just stay here forever, I wouldn't mind it. Although it'd be impossible, seeing as how we'd need food."

Luigi again only responded with a grunt, this time a little bit louder.

"Maybe one day, it'll be just us in our own place. Away from the world."

There was no response, just silence. Wow, if Luigi was sleepy, he must have crashed, hard.

Waluigi decided to finish his thought anyway, "To have a wonderful man like you. It's a blessing, really."

He moved his hands from under his head, leaning back to rest against the grass.

However, something suddenly changed. The hard surface the back of his head hit made him flinch and open his eyes, "What the –"

The sky, the trees, the clouds, gone. Instead there was a dark red roof a few feet above him.

Waluigi's eyes darted around, spotting some upper room corners and the top of a door. He sat up, the chill of the hard floor shot through his gloves and against his skin. He hissed and pulled his hands away, glancing at said tile.

"_H-help..."_

He could hear the struggle in the vocals alone. Waluigi turned around, eyes widening at the shoddy mattress that was seemingly just tossed onto the floor of the room he was (magically) in. On said mattress, a figure struggled against ropes that limited their movements. Their hands seemed to be tied together to a small pole on the far end of the mattress. Their legs were uncomfortably spread and raised by the same kind of rope from a drop in the ceiling (it would have been revealing their bare ass, if there wasn't a stained top sheet covering them).

Waluigi slowly worked his way to his feet, heart racing just from the sight alone. The figure's struggling, though it appeared painful, sent arrows through his stomach.

"S-someone, help, _help_..."

The man's breaking voice should have torn at Waluigi's heart – he should have wanted to help the poor soul.

No. No.

_That's something hot right there. Damn hot, ooh~..._

His long feet shuffled against the tile as he made his way over, "Well, what do we have here?" he purred, "A nice present wrapped for _moi?_"

Waluigi soon recognized the figure as he neared. A part of him felt like it cracked in disgust and horror, that part wanted to leap forward and cut those ropes, free the Italian from this painful hold.

But the other part overpowered that feeling. He was vulnerable. Naked, it seemed. Waluigi _loved_ taking advantage of someone in this kind of state...

"This hurts, someone, help me, _heeehlp meee..."_

"I'll help myself, if you don't mind." Waluigi cackled as he began undoing the clasps on his overalls.

"W-Waluigi, please!" Luigi begged, yanking his arms down as best he could, eyes wide as he sat up as best he could to look at his rival, "Don't! I beg you! Let me go!"

"Why? I wouldn't let an opportunity similar to this slide by me!" His overalls fell to the floor around his ankles, which he promptly stepped out of, "But don't worry, baby, I'll go _nice_ and _slow_ so your poor little ass won't hurt too bad."

Luigi shook his head, "Why would you do this!? Aren't you above this?!"

"Above this? Hell yes I'm above this, and I'm about to go down on it." The simper he shot at his victim made him feel ever more powerful, seeing the ever increasing fear in those (once innocent and happy) eyes.

"Please! _Please! I thought you would never do this!"_ Luigi screeched, attempting to kick at the taller, _"Where's your heart!?"_

"It's in my chest, and it's beating. Sending blood down south." The lanky man growled as he yanked the top sheet away, focusing his attention on the bared skin, "Yes, this is _perfect_..."

A sob broke from the trapped man, leaning back and squinching his eyes shut, most likely in preparation for what was about to happen.

Licking his lip, Waluigi lowered himself to his knees, "I guess this'll have to be done dry. Shame. Oh well. It won't hurt me as much as it will you." He clicked his tongue as his hands ran down Luigi's thighs, fingertips near the other's still limp member. He pushed gently, head rolling at the small whimper he managed to work from the other. _What a wonderful musical note._

He began to run his fingers down to Luigi's buttocks, daring to gently press his nails into the skin as he did so, just for the satisfaction of hearing the brune yelp.

"_Someone! Help me!"_ Luigi wailed, wriggling his body as violently as he could.

"Oh, stop, you're just gonna tire yourself out. No one can hear you, so shut up and let me fuck you." Waluigi spat, grabbing the rounded muscles.

There was a sudden drop in the temperature of the room. Waluigi could see the goosebumps raise on the top of Luigi's thighs, right before it suddenly became dim.

"I'd stop there if I were you."

The new, strange voice made Waluigi's spine sting. He jerked around to look in the direction where he thought he heard the voice.

"Hey, go away! Can't you see I'm –"

The sudden pain he felt in the back of his head was akin to that of a baseball bat; enough to force him to grab the area where he felt the pain and fall to the floor, groaning in agony.

"S-son of a bitch..." He hissed, shooting up and looking at Luigi, "How the he – wh – wha – !"

Gone.

He was _gone_. The ropes that held his legs up were now dangling, the mattress still had a dip where he had been laying. All Waluigi could do was gape at the sight. How the hell did he get away?

"...Luigi?" He called, starting to look around the room, "Where...where did you go?"

"_I'm behind you, dumbass."_

With a screech, Waluigi jumped and crawled away from the shorter, vision jerking around as he tried to figure out how to get onto his feet so he could properly run.

Before he could figure that out, his back violently hit the wall. His feet kept pushing, an attempt to get himself to stand up using the wall as support. Yet, all he did was slide.

Luigi quietly approached, arms crossed over his bare chest as he glared at his attempted abuser, "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked in a low voice, stopping just before the normally purple clad European.

No longer moving, all Waluigi could do was open and close his mouth as he tried to find words to say. It was already bad enough Luigi's uncharacteristic death glare was sending adrenaline through his veins, not to mention that apparently there _was_ someone else in the room that would back him up.

Waluigi was alone. He no longer felt powerful, or happy for that matter.

Scared, vulnerable, he _loathed_ feeling like that.

"You weren't, I guess." Luigi hissed.

"I – I – I was too thinking!" Waluigi retorted.

The normally meek Luigi suddenly lashed out, his hands hooked around Waluigi's throat and squeezing with a shocking amount of force. Long arms and legs flailed before the muddy haired male began grabbing at his attacker's hands.

"_L-Lui-Luigi –!"_ He choked out.

"You _expect_ to find companionship going on like this? _Do you?" _Luigi asked through his teeth, pulling Waluigi forward before slamming him back into the wall, _"Do you expect me to love you whenever you're a selfish son of a bitch?!"_

Waluigi opened his mouth in a weak attempt for air, still kicking his legs and clawing at the hands that were cutting of his air.

"_You know what, you bastard?"_ Luigi cocked his head, _**"I hate you. I hate you, and you deserve to be alone, forever."**_

"G-ghhhuh –!"

The words began to echo, black began to crawl in from the sides of his vision.

"_**I hate you. I hate you, and you deserve to be alone, forever."**_

He lost his energy to kick, yet he weakly resumed to pull at Luigi's hands.

"_**I hate you. I hate you, and you deserve to be alone, forever."**_

He could literally _see_ the words now. See the painful message that he was hearing, from the sweetest voice to ever grace his _unworthy_ ears...

"_**I hate you. I hate you, and you deserve to be alone, forever."**_

"_**I hate you. I hate you, and you deserve to be alone, forever."**_

"_**I hate you."**_

Black had now taken over all his vision. He was near death, he could feel it. Yet, those words _still_ remained.

"_**I hate you. ****I hate you. I hate you. I hate you and you deserve to be alone, forever."**_

With one last inhale, Waluigi managed to scream in agony; _"I'm sorry! Please don't leave me! Forgive me!"_

A large, loud gasp.

"_**I love you! I'm sorry! Don't leave me!"**_

Waluigi opened his eyes one more time, seeing the ever familiar roof of his bedroom above him, feeling his carpet on his back, the few rays of morning sunshine lighting the slightly peeling wallpaper.

Taking note of his surroundings, he painfully swallowed and felt his fingertips jittering against his throat.

"...son of a bitch..." he whispered, a sob escaping his chest, "...son of a fucking bitch..." he covered his face with his hands, rolling onto his side. "Fucking...shit..."

One more sob, and he found himself freely crying on the floor of his bedroom. His body hurt, probably from where he flailed so much during the night's terror.

"I'm sorry..." his voice was barely audible, "...I love you, I'm sorry...I'm not worthy..." his sobs became louder, tears streaming down his reddened face and absorbing into his gloves.

He had survived another night, came to in the morning as a sobbing mess, feeling unworthy of what it was he desired most.

Fully unaware that the man in his hallucinations was across town, waking up from a similar nightmare. Crying just as he was. Hoping that _his_ own feelings weren't leading him into a senseless, onesided love that would drive him to do something crazy.

Say like, swallowing a tablet just to hallucinate being with the man he loved.


End file.
